Ugly in the B City
by TheHappiestGirlOnEarth
Summary: What will happen if Ugly girl Sakura, daughter and sister to the remaining gorgeous persons outside the B city gets inside Aka Beautiful city gets bullied by the hottest men in B city? She's gonna go out of B city? Of course NOT!No harm meant to Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ugly Sakura is forced to stay with her gorgeous brothers and sisters with their mom after the sudden weird announcement that their divorced parents are remarrying, so in a city full of gorgeous humans how will boys react to this? I smell chemistry.**

First of All, this story contains MAJOR Sakura insults. I don't hate her. In fact I love her. But I just wanted to try something new and this story popped inside my mind. So uhmm… please bear with me for the moment. As the story progressed the insults would disappear as well.

Don't forget to review. I'm obsessed with getting a review that I don't mind flames. If you want to flame me then that's okay.

-----------------

Welcome to B City!

The home of all things and beings gorgeous.

"Okay…" Sakura sighed. What kind of a city is she moving into? She couldn't wait for the new city, she had heard in the news and magazines that the B city is only a place for the rich and for the erm--- she wouldn't like to say it anymore. It all started when:

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Honey, I'm getting tired of all this paparazzi following me around the whole day, making me feel like I'm some kind of roasted meat." Midori Haruno pleaded to her husband._

"_I agree father , all my fan clubs and fan girls are pushed aside by those lame paparazzi I can't enjoy myself in the arcades as well without punching them, can't you do something about it?" the super hunk Hatake Kakashi or should I say Kakashi Haruno seconds the pleadings of his super gorgeous mom. _

"_But what can I do? We are the last gorgeous people living outside B city." Haruno said, "but if we move in there then maybe we'll have the freedom we always wanted." _

"_THEN DO IT!!!" Both of then simultaneously shouted. Mr. Haruno was about to say something when his favorite only daughter came in red from anger and was yelling some foul words against the doors._

"_What's wrong baby?" Midori asked Sakura while wiping some dirt on her girl's face._

"_Well, today got worse!!!"_

"_How's that possible?" Kakashi asked his little sister._

"_Today they had a contest… for ALL the surgeons, beauty parlors and beauty specialists… and it's all about the first one who can ever make _the_ Sakura Haruno as gorgeous as her family!!!" Sakura inhaled deeply and continued, "When I politely turned them down, they got angry and told me about how a brat I am for not accepting their _charity_. They call _THAT_ charity?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"_

"_That was totally uncalled for, little sister…" Kakashi patted Sakura's back while looking at their father, "See? Look at what you have done, Dad!"_

"_Honey, at this rate Sakura might get a heart attack from the stress of handling the pressure those ugly paparazzi are putting on her." Now all eyes are on Mr. Haruno._

_Silence_

_Kakashi Glares_

_Midori puppy dog eyes_

_Sakura yells_

…_._

_Silence_

_Kakashi Glares_

_Midori puppy dog eyes_

_Sakura yells_

…

_Silence_

_Kakashi Glares_

_Midori puppy dog eyes_

_Sakura yells_

…_.._

"_Okay! Fine you win! Pack your bags we're heading to be city tonight! We'll you please stop pressuring me already?"_

"_YAY!!!!!! NO more BODYGUARDS" Midori cheered as she hugged her husband._

"_NO more paparazzi!" Sakura rejoiced._

"_GOODBYE PAPARAZZI!!!! HELLO LADIES!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi yells while waving his arms like crazy and like he was on a party partying like crazy._

"_I hope that this would be the last _crazy _wish you crazy people wish." Mr. Haruno eyed all of them, as if they were going to cause problem._

"_YES, DADDY!!!!" Sakura answered for the three of them. _

_Mr. Haruno left the room, so did Kakashi (maybe he's going to pack already, after all they only have 4 more hours to pack, then its bye-bye paparazzi town), leaving Midori with an overjoyed Sakura both of them still squealing with joy._

"_No more body guard… *clap**clap**clap**clap**clap* NO more paparazzi *clap**clap**clap**clap**clap*"Midori started_

"_No more body guard… *clap**clap**clap**clap**clap* NO more paparazzi *clap**clap**clap**clap**clap*" Sakura followed her mom, boy they were now going to live the life they wanted._

"_No more body guard… *clap**clap**clap**clap**clap* NO more paparazzi *clap**clap**clap**clap**clap*"Midori was now holding Sakura's hands._

"_No more body guard… *clap**clap**clap**clap**clap* NO more paparazzi *clap**clap**clap**clap**clap*" Sakura followed her mom's dance steps._

_This went on for about10 minutes before both of them remembered packing._

-----------

"…Wow…" Midori awed, this city is like a whole new different world…

"Mom, Dad Can you just drop me here?" Kakashi asked, he was winking at some hot babes that they were randomly passing by.

"Yeah me too! I wanna feel the freedom of walking outside!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed.

"Yeah, sure Sweet hearts" Midori agreed to their requests as they were already lightning fast gone out of the car and now in the side of the streets enjoying themselves.

-----------------

Naruto's mansion, 4:30pm

Naruto just woke up from his afternoon nap and went on babbling about ramen as he went over to his frog shaped desk table and looked at his ramen shaped calendar.

"Looks like I don't anything good to do… I feel like going to the beautiful bar where we, the beautiful people, go and start beautifully partying.… ugh!!!!!!!" Naruto threw his calendar hardly on the floor and went to his bed, covered his face and started yelling at the pillow.

"Why do everything had to be beautiful?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'm dead tired of hearing _that_ word and saying that word!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lord take my thinking mind right now!" Naruto complained.

'_Warning: Low Battery' _

"What now?!" Naruto grudgingly went over to his laptop which he forgot to _beautifully _shut down. _Damn. _Anymore of these _B*a*t*f*l (Beautiful) _things, Naruto swore, would crush every remaining sanity he has.

"Better charge it now…" Naruto got his charger and went on debating if he should invite his friends and his other friends to the ********* bar where he wanted to go just a few minutes ago, "The more the merrier!!!" Naruto yelled out of nowhere. He logged in and started to message his buddies.

~RaMenMastEr~ just logged in.

"Cool All of them are Logged in. But Teme is not here…"

CoOk!eThiEf: Hi Naruto! Glad you signed in! Wanna join the conference?

~RaMenMastEr~: You bet Choji! So Do all of you have anything better to do this evening?

PupPeTeR: I do, want me to cancel 'em?

~RaMenMastEr~: Can you, Sasori? I mean if you have something coz' we don't want to anger your granny..

L0yALSlave: Sasori-sama, I've already cancelled all of them.

PupPeTeR: Thank you Deidara. You were saying Naruto?

~RaMenMastEr~: Cool, so anybody else have something to do tonight?

REdhUnk: Kankuro can take care of it himself, he has onee-san with him.

Nara: Besides sleeping, don't have any.

dOgbOy: I'm Free.

SuPeriOrUchiHa: Sasuke and I are free, so what's with the suspense on why you're asking.

~UchIhaKing: Hey Weasel. Who said I'm free?

SuPeriOrUchiHa: You have a date with a hot babe tonight?

~UchIhaKing: Che' I realized on the last minute she doesn't have enough curves.

SuPeriOrUchiHa: Then you're free.

~RaMenMastEr~: Cool! Speak up people whether you are available!

IamNotDead: Why Dickless? You want to date me?

~RaMenMastEr~: NO! I'd rather flirt with another girl in front of my Hinata-Chan!!!!

bAckOFf: What'd you say, Uzumaki?

~RaMenMastEr~: Oh,Neji! Haha… HI! Hahahaha. Neji-san… Hi! I didn't mean it like that… you know.. That that..

dOgbOy: If you don't want Hinata Then I'll take her from you! I can't believe that Hinata-chan likes you..

~RaMenMastEr~: She does?!?!

bAckOFf: I thought that Hinata and you were in some kind of relationship…

~RaMenMastEr~: We are?!?! Hold it. I'll text Hinata-chan.

bAckOFf: Do that and I'll kill you. You're gonna insult my cousin if you ask her.

sHArkieDied: the ramen looser just slipped with his secret.

~RaMenMastEr~: Shut up shark face. So did Karin answer your prayers yet? I doubt that she would even notice you.. I mean you look worse than the worst.

sHArkieDied: Nope. She didn't die yet so my prayers weren't answered.

KArIniSsOgOnNaKilyOuSugEtsu: Sugetsu, please read my name, my sister is going to take over… Hey Sharkface! It's Karin, prepare yourself on Monday coz' I'm so gonna kill you!!!!~ Karin. It's Juugo again, my sister  
needs some help about redecorating her room, and Naruto-san I'm free tonight. Can you please tell me what you were suppose to say, Naruto-san?

RaMenMastEr~: O.o….Okay…

~UchIhaKing: So get on with it already.

~RaMenMastEr~: Let's hang out with at the bar tonight!

Nara: tell the time, Bimbo. Troublesome

~RaMenMastEr~: Sheesh… about 6. Wait did Shikamaru just asked the time and not the place!

~UchIhaKing: Duh.

~RaMenMastEr~: Duh yourself Teme. The genius just forgot to ask where!!!!!

~UchIhaKing: How many bars do we hang out in? *Sasuke rolled his eyes*

~RaMenMastEr~: …one…

~UchIhaKing: So, why would we still need to know the place when we already know where you would like to go?

SuPeriOrUchiHa: what an idiot.

PupPeTeR: I didn't think his stupidity could get any worse, right Deidara?

L0yALSlave: You are correct Sasori-sama if you weren't in the same gang as him, I'd say his brain didn't have the capacity to be called a human brain.

SuPeriOrUchiHa: My father told me that it was okay to have limits.

dOgbOy: What's the connection of that to Naruto.

SuPeriOrUchiHa: Do you know the difference of having a genius mind from having a stupid one?

dOgbOy: What?

SuPeriOrUchiHa: Genius has its limits while stupidity doesn't.

dOgbOy: Oh..

~RaMenMastEr~: You people talk as if I'm not here! BTW, we won't be taking cars/ limos/planes/etc… with us they take so much time to park, we'll just be walking to the bar. So you people in?

CoOk!eThiEf: Cool, I'm in!!!!!!

CoOk!eThiEf signed out

dOgbOy: OKay man!

KArIniSsOgOnNaKilyOuSugEtsu: I'll be there

KArIniSsOgOnNaKilyOuSugEtsu Signed out

SuPeriOrUchiHa: Just as I said a while ago I'm in. duh.

SuPeriOrUchiHa signed out

PupPeTeR: Yep.

L0yALSlave: I'm there. (As if I even own one.)

~UchIhaKing: Hn

~UchIhaKing signed out

Nara: Do I have a choice?

Nara signed out

bAckOFf: I'm in.

bAckOFf signed out

sHArkieDied: Count me in.

sHArkieDied signed out

REdhUnk:I'm coming.

REdhUnk signed out.

~RaMenMastEr~: Oh, and Sasori?

PupPeTeR: Huh?

~RaMenMastEr~: Don't make Deidara give you a piggy back ride…. Show a bit of manliness in you and walk there. *Naruto scratched the back of his head.*

L0yALSlave: What? Make Sasori-sama walk there? That's torture to his artistic feet! And torture to my eyes!

PupPeTeR: Whatever, Naruto, Whatever.

PupPeTeR Signed out

L0yALSlave: Sasori-sama is right whatever!

L0yALSlave signed out.

~RaMenMastEr~: So everybody, signed out already? Then I should sign out as well. Bye internet!!!!!!!!!!!

~RaMenMastEr~ just signed out

dOgbOy: Wait, hold up! Did anybody even tried to inform Shino that we are having this meeting? No? Well I guess I'll have to call him…

dOgbOy signed out

---------------

Naruto's mansion

" Where was I again before I had a chitchat with the guys? Ow, Yeah I remember! Same beautiful room, same beautiful bed, same beautiful blanket, same beautiful cabinet, same beautiful television set, same beautiful dvd, same beautiful face, same beautiful clothes, same beautiful pillows, same beautiful carpet…", Naruto was now putting on some clothes. Naruto put a frown and went on walking to his living room still _admiring_ his _beautiful_ things, while his _beautiful_ maids kept on waving good-bye and take cares to him.

"Same beautiful gate, same beautiful lawn, same beautiful road , same beautiful roses, same ugly girl, same beautiful buildings,--- wait, hold up! Same ugly girl?!?!" Naruto was shocked, big time. He has to tell the guys about this new ugly person he just saw.

---------------

Outside the Sasori Puppetry Incorporation.

"Itachi, you should have been here, a minute and 47 seconds ago. What the heck is keeping you so long to get here?" Sasori yelled at his cellphone.

"I'm right behind you, Stupid." Itachi calmly closed his cellphone. Then Sasori was about to explode again when his nanny slash best friend was now late, geez, how long do they plan on making him wait there?

"Deidara texted me he should be here in 98 seconds."

"Ugly" Itachi cried out of now where.

"What did you say, Itachi? Did you just say the forbidden word of all?" Sasori's eye twitched.

"Look there." Itachi pointed to some pink thing that he can't totally see because Sasori was blocking him.

"Don't change the subject!!!!!!" Sasori pointed at Itachi.

"Sasori-sama I think he was referring to _that_" Deidara cried with horror. Sasori looked back and his gorgeous face contained great horror and his eyes were so wide you can already pull it out.

"Can _that_ face be even considered a face?! My God my artistic sensibility, disrupted by the monster!" Sasori cried with more horror.

"Sasori-sama!!!!! I'll save our eyes!!! Just hang in there!!" Deidara dramatically pulled out a big black blanket and threw it over to that _thing._

"The drama that both of you have…." Itachi rolled his eyes, "One of this days, I might think that both of you are gay. And I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up together."

"Hey, Tachi wait for us" Sasori walked with Deidara trailing behind him for security purposes, completely ignoring the insult that Itachi gave them.

---------------------

Sakura was waiting for her brother outside some big, fluffy building when some kind of cloth covered her up and made her yell a bit. Good thing that Kakashi was already there to help her.

"Where did _this _come from?" Kakashi groaned, wow. His sister really has bad luck, he did not know that it was this worse. Kakashi was looking and scanning the blanket when he saw the stitch **"Sasori's property do not touch it."**

"Who's Sasori?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Apparently that's me" Sasori exclaimed with his eyes closed, "Get your filthy hands off it and give me back my blanket!!!"

"What the hell are you doing with the blanket?" Kakashi asked This so-called blanket owner.

"Do not speak that tone to Sasori-sama. Master brought it or should I say, I brought it for emergency purposes such as this one." The blonde who looked like a servant eye rolled Sakura.

"Whatever, let's get going Sakura"

------------------

"YO! Shika-my man!" Kiba went over to Shikamaru and had some high five with him and some secret hand shake thingy.

"Did you call Shino?"

"Already did. Where's Neji?"

As if on cue Neji came and had that secret hand shake thingy with Kiba and Shika.

"Wassup Neji my bro? My brother! My friend!" Kiba grinned.

"Nothing much.." Neji replied until he saw a pink haired thing walking," Except THAT!"

"That what?" Kiba aked. Neji grabbed and twisted Kiba's neck to the pink haired walking thing that he just saw.

"Oh... gross man, Gross! Is that garbage?" Kiba exclaimed.

"IT's troublesome."

"Neji can you use your Byakuugan to see what it is?"

"I'm pretty curious too.... I rreeeeeeeeeeeeally can not guess what _that_ is." Shika said.

"I'm trying.." Neji used his Byakuugan," It's... human?!"

"Unbelievable man!" Kiba gasped.

"Illogical" Shikamaru yawned.

"well boys its been a crazy afternoon and we might be seeing things, this is just a dream, a nightmare." Neji started walking, "We'll be late."

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Let's go." Kiba remarked.

---------------------

Shino was now running late, _Kiba should have called me earlier. I mean is it too much to ask... to be informed earlier... I mean I lived a house farthest from the bar..._Shino sighed.

Shino was crossing the intersection. He wasn't looking were he was going when he turned to the side.

"Ouch..." Shino cooly said.

"..Gomen..."

"..." Shino commented as he saw the thing.

"I'll go now... Bye.... Sorry again..." The thing hurrieedly got up and walked side by side with a taller guy.

----------------------------

"I read in a book that obesity is bad." Sai informed Choji,

"Don't mind my fats so... what books do you read?"

"... I once read in a book that all things/persons/animals in these city are beautiful... so what's _that?_" Sai pointed innocently.

Choji chocked. "It's not edible."

Sai sighed. "I'll draw that once I get home, and improve its appearance.

"Yeah do that, and give that thing a favor."

-----------------------------

"Hi Cutie!"

".Got any plans tonight."

"..." Gaara was not paying any attention to the girls who were flirting with him, his priority was now to get to the bar on time.

"What's that?" Gaara randomly asked when he saw some pink thing seating on some bench that he would pass by, "How boring."

Then before Gaara could pass by the thing, it already got up and walk to some place only heaven knows where.

-----------------------------

"Hn..." Sasuke groaned. His life here in B city is getting worse and worse by the day, if only something can make him enjoy or maybe even give him intsy bitsy entertainment that would do._ Think, think, think, think. Think of something, think of something._

_thump _

_Bump_

_thump_

"watch it." Sasuke gritted the words out of his mouth.

"So..sorry..."

" You look like _that_ and you're also clumsy? What are you?"

"...?...! Why I never! Good-bye!!"

When the thing was out of sight, Sasuke shrugged. "How could that ugly thing have some not ugly guy with him"

Sasuke said as he observed some silver haired guy with _that _thing.

----------------------------

Inside the **B** bar.

"Yo My friends! My brothers! My People!" KIba started off, "Let's party like we've never party before!!!!"

"Shut up, I need to tell you guys something." Naruto trailed off.

"Party pooper" Kiba commented.

"whatever, well I saw some.. well, unusually ugly...------" Before Naruto can finish his sentence Sasori butt in.

"You too?! Well if I ever saw that sorry excuse of a face ever again, I'll do her/him a favor and make it into a puppet and change its face forever!!!" Sasori released his stress about this nightmare.

"So that thing was real?! IT's bangs were so thick my byakuugan had a hard time seeing through that thing!" Neji sighed as a matter of factly.

"Sasori-sama was stressed by its face so, I'll do Sasori-sama a favor and all of us a favor! I'll put my bombs on the things face and let it explode! I'll explode its face!!!! and gradually turn it into an art!" Deidara was so determined with this plan that he had made up

"I don't think it's face is a face. It's so hideous."Gaara whispered as he sipped some alchohol.

"I read in a book that ugly living things like those can still make themselves look like human by plastic surgery" Sai smiled.

"I don't think she needs to stay here, like people would even stalk her..." Choji stated.

"well, I don't know why you people bother, but her face is not my problem." Itachi bluntly said eying all of them.

"Her face is troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

"It's clumsy, it's ugly and its so out of the peoples league here in B city." Sasuke smirked remembering how that thing got mad at him. Maybe he should make the thing mad again the next time he sees it.

"You know what? you people talk as if people won't hear you, you know?" Speaking of the devil. Sakura was here and she remembered all of them, "Well I've got news for you! yOU ALL ARE NOTHING BUT BIG TALKS!!!"

"You! What's up with your whiskers? Are you a cat?" Sakura pointed at Naruto.

"You!" Sakura pointed at Sai, "You look like you had a lot of blood lose and you look like a corpse!!!!"

"I'll bet that you're blind!!!!" Sakura yelled at Neji, "And definitely gay! What kind of normal guy would keep long hair like you?!" (**A/n But I do find Neji cute.**)

"YOU are obese, for heaven's sake if you can't remove your excess weight then don't insult me!" Sakura eyed Choji.

"Honestly, you have too much eyeliner on your eyelids yet you don't spare any to form eyebrows!" Sakura fumed at Gaara.

"You" Sakura politely asked Shino, "You didn't insult me, right?"

"Nope, I didn't say anything against you."

"How old ARE you? Just look at your face! They already have lines!!!" Sakura glared at Itachi.

"YOu look like a pineapple yet you still call me troublesome!" Shikamaru just yawned at Sakura.

"And you Mr. Chicken-butt hairstyle, FYI you were the one who bumped me! I was polite enough to still say sorry even if I'm the victim!" Sakura fumed and went out of the bar and texted Kakashi.

_'I just hope I don't ever see those jerks again!' _

That's what Sakura thought.


	2. Friend

"What a bunch of weirdos!!!" Sakura complained to Kakashi.

"And what did they say to you?" Kakashi said half-paying attention to his younger sister. He was reading his favorite porn book…. Every time Sakura sees him with that book, it gives shivers down her spine.

"I bumped to each one of 'em last night before we went to that disgusting bar!" Sakura was now fixing her clothes. "That bar has a lot of slutty good for nothin' boys in it!"

"Hey now! That bar is tooootally sweet." Kakashi defended the bar, "It has the loveliest chicks I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Whatever" Sakura rolled her eyes, "I just hope that I won't ever see those guys ever again. Let's just go to school already. I want this done and over with."

At the **B** School

"Have you heard?" A beautiful blonde female whispered over to another beautiful girl. "I don't think I have yet, Ino…" the pupiless beauty replied.

"There's somebody…, who got in here… Even though she's very ugly….." Ino pretended to faint in front of her friend.

"That's mean of you, Ino…"the girl replied, "I don't think God created somebody ugly, everybody is beautiful in their own way…. Besides… Have you _already_ seen her?"

"Well…uhm….not yet… but…but… It's already the talk of the town! So really, she must be ugly! " Ino stuttered with what Hinata had said, and now she's really red.

"Hi Hinata! What's wrong with Ino" A bun haired girl pointed to Ino.

"Hello Tenten." Hinata greeted back.

"Well. FYI Tenten, there is _nothing_, absolutely _nothing _wrong with me. But B city, has something wrong with it!" Ino gasp.

"Why? Some guy ditched you?" Tenten and Hinata laughed

"Ha-ha. Funny." Ino sarcastically said, "As if some guy can do that. That's beside the point. According to what I've heard from a person who heard it from a cousin of a friend of a best friend of a physician of a bartender of a mother of a cousin of an aunt of the granddaughter of the friend of the enemy of the professor of the cousin of the captain of the guard of the bar where the gardener of Sai is eating…."

"You sure know the word _town_ _gossip_"

"Sheesh, stop interrupting." Ino yelled at Tenten, "There is somebody who is uglier than our rotten shoes who was able to come here… and possibly is _living_ here inside our B city…."

"I think you're exaggerating Ino." Tenten was not laughing now. She was the type of person who believes that gossiping about somebody is bad, especially if you haven't seen her yet. And besides, it's against her code of honor.

"No I'm not."

"Let's just get going. Who knows… we might bump into her and she might not be ugly _at all_"

Lunch time at **B **cafeteria

"What happened to your face, Dickless?" Sai asked Naruto. Naruto's face was a bit swollen and it was red all over the sides, the area where his whiskers are, "did you try to remove your _cat_siness? According to the book I've read just for you, birth marks, like what you have, can either make you look more beautiful or make you extremely ugly. In your case it made you look like a hideous cat."

"Shut up Sai. If I'm really a hideous cat then I wouldn't have that many fans and I wouldn't be in here in the first place." Naruto hissed back at Sai and Sai accidentally choked his food.

"Wow Sai! Chew your food properly man! We don't want any accidents to happen anymore right?" Kiba asked Sai, as he patted Sai's back hard.

"Heh, I don't choke that easily!!! The only thing that could make me choke is if I saw that thing talking to Hinata!!!!" Naruto exploded, "And I don't look like a cat!"

"I must admit… I did feel guilty when she said I'm obese…" Choji said. Last night he looked very hard in the mirror and kept on telling himself that he was not fat nor obese, just plain chubby, just chubby and the little ugly girl was just jealous of his chubbiness…. Yup, he did again, the treatment his psychologist asked him to do.

"Did you?" Sai asked. "But what I do not understand why she said that I'm like a corpse… am I _that_ pale? According to the book 'skin disorders' only those who have some certain illnesses have strange skin tones… I don't have any illness…"

"Che' I believe you guys got ALL offended" Sasuke insulted all of them, "If I were you guys, I won't even bother."

"And if I were you, brother, I would shave my chicken butt-hair into place." Itachi insulted Sasuke.

"But at least I don't have to go to the parlor to get my lines out" Sasuke smirked, and then they had the infamous Uchiha glare.

"Come on guys! Stop fighting!" Kiba yelled at them.

"You're all troublesome."

Other side of the Cafeteria

"Oh my GOSH!" Ino yelled.

"What now?" Tenten is really getting irritated with Ino's attitude; come on nobody's _that_ ugly.

"I just had classes with that girl….." Ino opened her cell phone and opened her gallery. "She is outrageously hideous."

Tenten looked at the picture and snorted, much to Ino's displease, "Gai's son Lee is blocking the picture so of course it won't look good."

"Hi Karin!" Ino yelled at a pretty hot pink-haired girl. The girl was gorgeous, her pink eyes complimented her hair, and her hair tied up in a French bun looked pretty cute. The only flaws she has are her attitude and her eyes, her eyes will undergo an operation because of some complication.

"Ino, Tenten… Hinata" Karin greeted them. "Hey guys I want you to meet, Sakura. We shared the same class today--- at least most of them. Go on Sakura, introduce yourself."

"Hi…. My name's Sakura Haruno…. It's really a great pleasure to meet you…" Sakura bowed her head.

"I'm Tenten, That's Hinata and the crazy blonde one is Ino" Before Ino was able to bow her head she was circling around Sakura analyzing every detail in her body and nodding her head in disproval or approval.

"You're not as bad as the rumors say you are…." Ino smiled, "I'm super glad to meet you in person. I can't wait to accompany you to my house and have a game of poker."

"I'm Hinata… My complete name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm happy to be introduced to you I can't wait to be friends!" Hinata smiled at Sakura. Unknown to them Naruto saw this whole _'friendship'_ thing girls love to make. Naruto was so shocked. He didn't like what he was seeing, _'How could that thing talk to my Hinata-chan?!?!'_

"IS she calling Hinata blind? Mutated? Weird or is she calling Hinata a freak?!?! Well I outta!!!!!!!" Naruto was already marching up to the girl's table. He misunderstood Hinata and Sakura. After the introductions Hinata and Sakura made, Sakura told a very funny story that made Hinata laugh so hard that tears were already whelming up.

"Hey You! Listen I don't care if you insult me about my whisker-like birthmarks! But I won't just stand-by and watch you make my classmate Hinata cry, got that? And even if you're a girl you're getting it! And if you wanna know who's gonna teach you some manners, I'm Naruto Uzumaki future President of the **B** school!" Naruto yelled at Sakura.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki president of the weirdoes club, I wasn't doing anything to Hinata. And you don't just look like a cat; you act like some street cat as well to much up your attitude!" Sakura snorted.

"I'm not a dobe you know! I can see Hinata is already crying because of you!" Naruto accused. _'Yup, this girl is sooooooo gonna get it'_

"Uhm, Naruto-kun… Sakura-chan is right…. She wasn't doing anything to me… It's just a big misunderstanding…. Besides…. " Hinata defended Sakura.

"Besides what Hinata-chan? " Naruto was now back to his sweet old self.

"Besides…. We don't share classes anymore…. For at least 4 years…" Hinata reminded Naruto.

"IS that right? Well… uhm… I meant schoolmate… yup, schoolmate. Even when we just share the same school, we need to care for each other right? Ha ha ha. " Naruto faked laugh…. He was getting pretty obvious that he has a big crush on Hinata. Now that the misunderstanding made by Naruto was gone.

"Onee-sama, Sugetsu would like to be introduced to your friend…." Juugo approached his big sister.

"Where's the shark-freak?" Karin asked her baby brother. Sugetsu did not wait to be introduced properly. He just approached Sakura and looked at her face flat in the eye. "Hey, I think you're pretty…."

Sakura blushed. "…..Really?"

"I think you're pretty! Pretty ugly!" Sugetsu laughed, he thought he was being funny. Sakura kneed his stomach while Karin punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" Sugetsu asked while he was covering his face with his hand.

"Mess with my pal, you mess with me. Got that?" Karin tossed Sugetsu.

"What right do you have to spread those kind of rumors? I'll make Sai torture you." Ino smirked. Sai is heads over heels for her. He's just plain good when it comes to torturing somebody physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Hey… girls… no need to be so harsh…. I'm just joking around." Sugetsu got up and dusted of his sleeve.

"Ha ha" Tenten mocked Sugetsu, "I remembered I need to go to the mall." Tenten faced her friends, "You guys want to come?"

"Let's cut class. I've been dying to go out to shop for a dress. On a school day" Ino replied.

"Temari said she's going to come with us as well." Hinata chirped.

"Great! Then we're all complete!" Tenten cheered.

Sakura looked at them as they were all laughing hard like real friends. How she wished that she'll be able to find one or even belong to some clique… someday. Sakura stood there watching the four friends move on their way. She decided to go to class instead. But she looked really sad.

Tenten as the four of them were joking around looked back and saw Sakura so she stopped and approached Sakura.

"Hey! Sakura, c'mon, you're invited, too." Tenten smiled.

"Yeah, you're a new found friend." Hinata run toward her and held her hand.

"LET'S GO! Before the teachers found out we're missing." Karin shouted. Ino was the only one who didn't looked at Sakura in the eye. Karin noticed this so she exclaimed, "Oh! And Sakura, Ino has something to say to you." She gave Ino a push. Ino tripped and almost lost her balance. She looked at Karin, "HEY!"

"What do you want to say to me?" Sakura interrupted. Ino blushed.

She didn't look at Sakura's eye. She exhaled deeply then got the courage to say, "I…. AM, sorry. I believe those boys' rumors and other's rumors about you. I'm really sorry." Ino closed her eyes while still bowing her head. She was expecting to hear Sakura's disapproval of her.

"Don't do that, Ino. You defended me in front of Sugetsu. I am truly grateful off you. Thank you for letting me feel beautiful inside."


End file.
